


Karkat gets his nook eaten out

by meowserskitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Fingerfucking, NSFW, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowserskitten/pseuds/meowserskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i take no shame in saying that i wrote every word in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat gets his nook eaten out

There were moans and pants filling the room, most of all of them coming from the cherry-red blooded troll who was lying on his back on a table. Terezi lapped at his nook, seemingly amused as it twitched and coaxed a moan out of the other troll, "Oh Karkles, are you enjoying this?" She said cackling lightly, ignoring the wriggling problem in her pants, as she pressed her mouth against his opening and slithered her tongue into his nook, enjoying the taste of the juices that coated his inner-walls. She felt Karkat's nook convulse, as he groaned loudly in obvious pleasure as she started to tongue-fuck him vigorously.

 

 The wriggling in her pants got worse so she slipped one of her hands down and slipped off her pants, continuing to pleasure the shivering, obviously close, troll at her mercy. She pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of saliva and nook juices and she smiled a bit when she heard Karkat whine loudly and try to push her back down to his slit, she gently removed his hands from her hair before going down to gently suck on his unsheathing  bulge, earning a loud pleasured noise from him, she gently slipped two fingers inside of his nook, not bothering to start of slowly since he was already close and obviously wanted to get fucked.

 

He gasped and arched his back, attempting to both grind on her fingers and buck into her mouth, he failed and instead it ended up in awkward motion and that failed to please him, his nook tightened around her fingers and he groaned, bucking gently and spreading his legs even more if that was even possible. Fingering him harder and slipping a third finger inside of him, she took his wriggling bulge all the way into her mouth. At this point Karkat was practically melting, shivering and gasping and making the most delicous noises, his pitch began to rise in tone, as his nook convulsed around her fingers and his bulge wriggled violently, letting his genetic material get all over her. She smirks and pulls away, stubbornly spitting out his material out of her mouth, not noticing that her hand was almost completely covered.

 

Karkat sat there panting, gently shivering and letting out tiny little moans, she grins and removes her fingers from his nook "So did you enjoy that Karkles?" "No.." He hissed out gently "Aw why not?" "Because you could of found out my blood color..."

 

"Oh Karkles, how could I not figure out your blood color after getting a face-full of your nook?"


End file.
